Soledad
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Kaoru siempre esta solo. Así lo ha decidido ¿o no? Quizá Luna podría ayudarle a aceptar que no disfruta esa "compañera" para nada, o en todo caso, no lo quiere hacer para siempre.


Hola, este es mi primer One shot (el más chiquito que he hecho jamás :D) de Planet Survival, y esta dedicado a Kaoru samma *¬*. También tiene un poco de KaoLun (si se pone así? XP) para las fans de la pareja.

Espero que os guste y los anime a dejar un review, que ayuda siempre a Mary :D

**Planet Survival no me pertenece (no sé de quién es, en realidad u.u) solo he tomado prestados a dos de sus personajes ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>SOLEDAD.<strong>

Había optado por ella y no se había arrepentido. La carga de su culpa siempre la llevo en los hombros, pesada y tortuosa para él. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía hacer? En realidad nada. No tenía por qué y ya no importaba.

Miro de un lado a otro, esperando ver aquella nave, aquellos gritos. Aquellos ojos.

Sabía que no lo había matado. Sabía que a pesar de todo, no tenía culpa. Solamente la aceptaba en silencio, porque todos esperaban que lo hiciera,

Nunca nadie le dijo que no era culpa suya. Ni siquiera sus padres se habían dignado a decirle palabras de ánimo. Se termino creyendo esa mentira, porque todos esperaban que lo hiciera. Y la culpa la cargo en silencio.

Se acostumbro a su soledad. A que su propia y repugnante vida fuera su única compañera, porque nunca se perdono.

La suave brisa le pegó en los cabellos y los movió lentamente. Kaoru cerró los ojos y trató de respirar la tranquilidad del lago Hada, como había decidido Sharla que se llamaría, y la comparo con aquella ventisca que se había lo había llevado al vacío. Abrió los ojos con la misma lentitud que los había cerrado, en un voto silencioso de soportar todo. Miró la luna, que se elevaba sobre su cabeza. Y trato de sonreír.

-¿Kaoru?- pregunto una voz femenina e hizo que Kaoru girara a verla, sorprendido y ahogando la sonrisa -¿Te sientes bien?-

Kaoru miró a Luna mientras la peli naranja se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba. Se limitó a asentir. Luna lo miro con seriedad y se acercó a él.

-¿Te importa si me siento contigo?- pregunto Luna dedicándole una de sus amplias sonrisas.

¿Por qué habría de importarle que se sentara a su lado? ¿Por qué debería de latir con más fuerza su corazón mientras la veía sentarse con él y rozar levemente su brazo?

Kaoru casi se cae de la roca donde estaba sentado por la impresión del roce. Luna lo miro extrañada y un poco ofendida, aunque justamente después volvió a sonreír, mientras Kaoru fruncía el ceño y volvía a mirar el lago.

Se quedaron así varios segundos. Él mirando el agua moverse con lentitud y tranquilidad, y ella mirando la luna con una sonrisa.

Kaoru no pudo evitar elevar los ojos y observar a Luna.

¿Por qué le parecía tan condenadamente linda? Y ahí con la luna pegándole en los azules ojos como el mar, ¿podía haber una ser con más belleza en el mundo?

Probablemente lo había, pero para él, no. Luna era hermosa. Y sabía mantener el silencio al que tanto se había acostumbrado él.

¿Le gustaba ese silencio? En realidad no. Lo había aprendido a llevar con esa bandera de "No te me acerques" que siempre ondeaba invisiblemente ante los demás. Luna no parecía verla. Y eso le agradaba.

-¿No podías dormir?- le pregunto con un hilo de voz a Luna, sin apartar la vista de ella. Al menos no hasta que ella lo miro y se sonrojo tanto que evito fijar sus ojos con los de ella, por miedo de que descubriera algo en su rostro, que no estaba muy seguro ni siquiera de que era.

-Hum- se limito a decir Luna por varios segundos, volviendo su vista una vez más a la luna –Siempre vienes aquí afuera- le dijo. Kaoru no la miro -¿Por qué siempre quieres estar así de solo, Kaoru?-

Él levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que había sido un tremendo error. Se le corto la respiración en ese momento. No respondió.

-¿Eh?- insistió ella.

-Me gusta estarlo- dijo Kaoru entonces. Luna lo miro con aquellos ojos azules. Y ella supo, tanto como él, que aquello era una terrible mentira.

Sin embargo, Luna suspiro, luego le miro y le sonrió.

-No tienes porque mentir, Kaoru- dijo ella y se puso de pie –Pero bueno, es tu decisión- lanzó un bostezo –Vale, me iré a dormir. No te quedes aquí toda la noche, mañana será un gran día-

Sí, era su decisión. La había cargado sin importar qué. Pero ¿la había aceptado realmente él? ¿Cómo saberlo?

-Ajá- se limitó a decir él, mientras veía como la chica se iba a la casa del árbol con pasos lentos y graciosos.

Cuando la perdió de vista miró una vez más a la luna.

Se pregunto que extraña habilidad tenía Luna que le hacía hacer parecer como si lo conociera a fondo, como si llevaran largo tiempo conociéndose. Quizá en alguna vida pasada fueron grandes amigos.

Kaoru admitió que le gustaría haber sido más que ello en esa vida, y que le gustaría serlo en esta vida.

Suspiro resignado.

Podía ser, que al final de todo, ya se había enamorado. Quizá desde ahora, la soledad no fuera su compañera el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y merezca sus reviews ^^<p>

Mary los agradece siempre. Bueno

Matta Ne~ sempais


End file.
